Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (2 + (9 - 8 \times 3)) \times 2 $
Solution: $ = (2 + (9 - 24)) \times 2 $ $ = (2 + (-15)) \times 2 $ $ = (2 - 15) \times 2 $ $ = (-13) \times 2 $ $ = -13 \times 2 $ $ = -26 $